A large amount of legacy data is stored on Information Management System (“IMS”) databases. IMS is a hierarchical database management system that controls data for databases in IBM mainframes. Information Management System/Database (“IMS/DB”) is the back end database part of IMS, and either Information Management System/Transaction Manager (“IMS/TM”) or Customer Information Control System (“CICS”) provides the front end online interaction.
Many applications are being developed in cloud-based systems which would benefit from access to the data stored in the IMS databases. Typically, cloud-based applications access IMS databases using middleware such as IBM Websphere®, or DataPower and IMS OTMA. However, using such processes creates processing delays and increases costs associated with accessing data stored in IMS databases. Additionally, cloud based applications do not have dedicated hardware assigned to the applications. As such, cloud-based systems may lack the predefined environments to facilitate API calls to IMS databases.